


never meant to say goodbye

by ambyr



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Motherhood, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She slips into her coat and gathers up her things--knives, stakes, crossbow--but her eyes never leave her son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never meant to say goodbye

Nikki stares down at her son, at the curve of his eyelashes and his plump, round cheeks, and wonders how she ever made something so perfect. In the bedside lamp's soft yellow light, his skin glows like some metal too precious to be named.

"Hey, baby," she says softly. He doesn't stir. Time, then.

She slips into her coat and gathers up her things--knives, stakes, crossbow--but her eyes never leave her son.

She has work to do tonight: a date with a demon, a city to keep safe.

But her most important mission is coming back to him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] never meant to say goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185390) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine)




End file.
